The present invention relates to an electronic module of extra-thin construction, having external contacts which lie in a plane on one of the flat sides of a plastic casing and which are made out of a system support (lead frame) formed of a thin, flat metal-strip structure, and having a semiconductor chip mounted on one side of the system support on a chip pad thereof, said chip being moulded within the plastic material of the casing and electrically connected to the external contacts.